


A simple question

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, BDSM, DO NOT COPY, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Все в названии.It's all in the name.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 1
Collections: Team Light - Summer 2020





	A simple question

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
